My World in Your Eyes
by wolfflame7
Summary: Renesmme and Jacob love eachother, they always have. So what happens when this friendship love becomes real love? This is the story of unconditional love and family. Not a good summary, please read.
1. Chapter 1

_Jacob: _

I wish my life wasn't so complicated. How could I possibly be looking at a six year old the way I was? Sure she didn't look like a six year old, matter of fact she could easily pass for sixteen, and sure she didn't have the mind of a six year old, considering she was twice as smart and probably mature as I was. Still though, I had taught her how to ride a bike only three years ago.

We were lying together on the top of a cliff that we had found in the little town we had moved to. Ever sense she was little we would find our own little place every time we moved, so it would feel more like home. This was the first time we had stayed in a place for long. We moved here last year when we decided Nessi should start high school. She then looked only about thirteen, but now only a year later was completely filled out like a sixteen or seventeen year old. She was every boy's dream. She was approximately 5'5 and beautiful. Her pale complexion was a perfect contrast to her dark brown waves of hair. Not only did she have perfect skin ad perfect hair, but she also had the face of an angel, my angel and she knew that. She knew how much I loved her, and she also knew that I was hers.

We laid there silently as she showed me everything that had happened at school. She was a witty girl who loved to talk, but when we were alone I was the one who did all the talking, with me she preferred to just show me exactly how she saw things, and I loved it.

She then took her hand away from my face and laid on her back into the grass. This was an odd move for her, and I decided she must be tired. Then she turned back around to look at me, and surprisingly started talking.

"Jake?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah Ness, wat's up" I asked knowing this was gunna be something good.

"I was just wondering something, but I don't know how to ask," she stated looking down from my gaze blushing slightly.

"Ness you can ask me anything," I was more confused then I'd ever been. What did she feel she couldn't ask me? I was her best friend and had been there through every tear filled embarrassing moment of her life.

"Jake," she started looking up at me into my eyes,"how do you feel about me?"

Huh?

Was this really the question? I didn't know how to answer that. I could simply say I love you, but that wasn't specific enough and she'd call me on it. Was I supposed to lie and tell her that she was too young and I didn't have feelings for her yet, or was I supposed to confess how I'd been thinking about her lately? The first one I assume would hurt her and I both, but the second would get me killed by her overprotective, overzealous, vampire of a father. Hell! I never chose anything that wouldn't make Edward want to kill me.

"Ness I love you, and—", she interrupted me.

"I know you love me Jake, but how do you love me?" she asked turning away looking up at the big blue sky,"Do you love me like a little sister, or as a friend, or as more then that?"

She sat up and looked at me, all I could focus on were her eyes she had her mother's eyes, but even more beautiful. She was the most beautiful creature in the world. I guess I had my answer.

_Renesmee:_

The words strung out of his mouth like a symphony, it was everything I wanted to hear and more.

He took my hand as he said," Ness I want you to be more then just a friend, but if you don't want that kind of love from me yet, then I can wait because the fact that I only had to wait six years for you to grow up is already unjust to the rest of the world."

It was perfect because it was so Jake. It wasn't gooey or romantic, but it was real and honest just like he had always been. He was my haven, the place I could go to hide from the rest of the world. He had always loved me and never asked for anything in return. He was my best friend, and lately he was more. For months I had been noticing that I felt more then just friendship for my fury best friend. I knew that this was going to happen for a while. Once I had asked him why he moved around with us and stayed with me when he could easily have a stable life with some girl. He never lied to me, so why start then. I was old enough to know, but he had also explained that he didn't at all think of me that way yet and I wouldn't have to worry about that for a while.

He gazed at me with his warm brown eyes and I touched his cheek, showing him our past in the matter of seconds. He was the prince charming to my Cinderella, even if our fairy tale was a little more like the werewolf to my half vampire half human awkwardness of a life. I loved him more then he realized.

"I was actually hoping you'd say that", I said and without even thinking about it I kissed him.

Jacob:

My whole world spun; actually my whole world was right in front of me kissing me. She pulled back and looked at me. Her brown hair was flowing in the wind and her lips were spread slightly apart. I didn't know how to reply but to use her own gesture of choice, and with that I sat up along side her and started kissing her again. Edward was going to be so mad!

We had to leave the cliff sooner then usual as it started to rain. The weather didn't really bother either of us sense we were both like heaters, but though Ness had never been very sick, she had often caught colds.

Bella, Esme, Alice, and Blondie had all gone to the nearest city to shop for the day, and all the guys were sitting in the front room watching the football game on the new home theater that Blondie had gotten Emette for Christmas. Though the house that the Cullens owned in Forks was a huge estate, this new house was at least twice as big. It was a nine room four bath house, and had a garage that could fit all but two of the nine cars we had. There was more than enough room for all ten of us living there to have our privacy, which was always good considering we had four disgustingly affectionate married couples in the house who were in no need of sleep during the night.

Edward got up from the couch and stared walking towards us. Ness tried to escape from her father with the excuse, "I'm gunna go change," and with that she ran right up the stairs. The fact that Edward could read minds had always been a huge disadvantage on my part.

"Do you have something to tell me, Jacob," he asked. Doesn't he know it's rude to eavesdrop?

"You seem surprised," didn't he already know this would happen sooner or later.

"I was actually hoping for later," he explained. We were standing in the doorway and everybody's attention went from the game to us. "She just a young girl." Though his voice stayed calm I could feel the tension he was trying to hide.

"In case you didn't notice she's not exactly a little girl anymore, Edward." She was most definitely not a little girl.

"She's six years old," he said with a slight growl escaping his lips.

"Oh give that up Edward. We both know that doesn't mean a thing when we are talking about her." It sure didn't mean anything. She looked and acted like a six year old before she was two.

"We'll finish this conversation when Bella gets home," he said and walked out of the house. Edward had always had a rough time with Nessi growing up so fast. I didn't blame him because for some of that time we didn't know that her growing would stop completely at about the age seven and she would look young forever. No, we had all been scared that she would grown old and die and only about twenty, but sense then the rest of us had gotten used to the idea that she was not a little girl, except for Edward.

_Renesmme:_

I could hear their whole conversation from my room. Dad had taken it better then I'd expected. Maybe it was the six years he had to except it. Hopefully mom would be better about it, maybe even happy. Jacob was her best friend after all and she knew what a great guy he was. Mom also knew the rest of the pack and that included the other guys that had imprinted, which means she knew what I meant to him. Of course Dad had to know what I meant to him too, he can see into his mind whenever he's around so there's no way he could just ignore it.

I decided that I really probably should change so I got out of my soaked jeans and sweater, and put on a more comfortable pair of pajamas pants and a t shirt. Only seconds after I had put on my clothes and was about to walk down stairs, I heard a knock at my door.

It was Jacob, he was standing there with a huge smile on his face. His dark skin glistened in the light apparently he hadn't dried off yet. As soon as he walked into my room he stripped off his shirt. This wasn't an unusual action considering he walked around most of the time with nothing but a pair of long shorts on. Even though I was used to him being shirtless it didn't mean that I would ever get used to the sight of his muscles. His close to being a twelve pack practically stared me straight in the face, sense he was a foot and two inches taller than me. He stood at a whopping 6'7.

"Well that went better then I'd expected," he said referring to his conversation with dad. He was relaxing on my bed not seeming to angry that I left him alone with my overprotective father.

"Yeah I though he was going to go crazy, not like he has any right to I'm not a baby," I said to him matter-of-factly.

"Ness I've known this was gong to happen sense you were born, though it was a very weird thing to think about then, when I did I always knew Edward wouldn't take it well. That's just how he is, and he does love you, he just loves you so much he doesn't think anyone is good enough for you." That was such an unnatural response coming from him that my mouth fell open in aw.

"Wow Jake, you're starting to sound like Carlisle," I said mockingly.

"Very funny," he said grabbing me by the waist and throwing me on the bed to tickle me. I then touched his cheek showing his the scene on the cliff this afternoon, and with that thought he kissed me again.

After a little more then a minute, he pulled back, and stared at me. "So are we going to talk to your parents together tonight or are you to chicken out on me again?' he asked with my favorite little smile on his face.

"Well, I guess if you're too scared to face them alone then, yes, I can join you," I answered sarcastically, smiling at him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Renesmme:_

Everything changed when I started dating Jacob. It wasn't a bad change, not even a little bit. It was just different. After two months my dad had gotten used to the idea that Jacob and I were together and there was nothing he could do about it. My mom was probably the reason he came around. She was just ecstatic about the whole situation. She knew Jacob better than most people and knew that he would treat me right.

It was Sunday morning, and an extremely sunny day for the placed we lived. I wasn't like the rest of my family, so when nice weather came I took advantage of it. It had always been Jacob's job to take me somewhere fun when the weather was nice and this time wasn't any different.

The wind was blowing through my hair as I disobediently stuck my head out the window. Jake was sitting next to me driving, but he hadn't even told me where we were going.

"So are you gunna tell me where you are taking me or do I have to guess?" I asked.

He sat there for a while pretending to decide whether or not he was going to tell me, but I knew him better then that, he would never give up a surprise. "I guess you're just gunna have to guess," he answered, flashing me my favorite smile. Though we had lived here for a little over a year, I still had no idea how to get anywhere, so I couldn't exactly guess, and he knew that. So instead of making myself look dumb by guessing somewhere completely out of our way, I looked over to him, waited until he looked back at me, and then gracefully stuck my tongue out at him.

The drive wasn't very long, but it was long enough for me to be going crazy wondering where we were going. I tried to distract myself by turning up the music. It was Jacob's burned cd that was in the player and I switched through the songs until I got to _Don't Let Me Get Me _by Pink. Even though he personally hated Pink, he put that song on his cd just because he knew I liked it.

Jacob parked the car on the side of the road, in what looked like the middle of nowhere. "Ok, I'm officially confused," I told him as he motioned for me to get out.

He walked to the back of the car and grabbed a back pack that I had no idea what was in it and a cooler. He walked to the other side of the car, grabbed my hand, and told me," It's all part of the surprise."

_Jacob_:

I loved surprising her. She always had the cutest look on her face when she was confused. I took her hand and walked through the huge trees until we found the spot I was looking for. I had found this place a few nights before when I was running. When I phased I liked to run all night long, so I could speak to the pack and make sure everything was alright on the rez. I had just accidentally passed this place and decided Nessi would love it. It was a huge pond that had water running in it from a little waterfall made of rocks.

Nessi looked at me with huge eyes. I could tell she loved it. She had loved swimming sense she was a little girl. "Oh My God Jake! This is beautiful," she exclaimed and jumped up to give me a hug and kiss. I put the backpack down and searched through it to find our swimming suits. I found hers first, and threw it at her. She knew exactly what that meant and ran into the trees to change. After I found my trunks I looked up to find her standing there, her perfect body fitting into a small pink and green polka dot bikini. She smiled at me before running to the top of the rocks and canon balling into the water. That's my girl! After getting soaked from the splash I decided it was pointless to change so instead I just stripped down to my boxers and jumped in.

Nessi was never the kind of girl who was afraid to get wet or messy. She didn't mind wrestling in the mud, and never had a problem with getting her clothes dirty or messing up her hair. She just cared about having fun, and that was one of the things I loved about her. Looking at her playing around in the water, trying to dunk me, I realized that even if she wasn't my imprint, I would've loved her anyway. She was perfect.

After hours of tireless swimming and splashing, we got out so we could eat some of the food I had brought for us. It was six o'clock in the evening, and we were both starving sense neither of us had eaten sense breakfast. I pulled out a roasted chicken I had bought from the store, a loaf of bread, and a gallon of her favorite sweet tea. We sat on a small blanket that I had brought and ate.

"Jake you're amazing you know that right," she said after we had finished eating. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to lay down with me.

"Yeah I know," I replied sarcastically. She lightly hit my on my chest where she then laid her hand.

"I love you more than anything Jake," she told me looking straight into my eyes, and then touching my cheek showing me exactly how she meant what she said.

"Nessi, I would tell you that I love you more than the entire world, but I can't because you are my world," as corny as that had sounded it didn't matter, because it was exactly how I felt.

We stared into each other's eyes with such intensity that it was like the whole world had disappeared from around us. I grabbed he waist and pulled her closer to me, crushing her lips with my own. She grabbed my hair, pulling my face towards hers. I instinctively started stripping off the little bit of clothes she had on, as she not as gracefully ripped off my boxers.

The moment was beautiful and passionate. It was better than anything my mind could have imagined. It was because of her, she was what was perfect. I loved her.

I woke up the next morning to the morning dew evaporating on my face, and my beautiful angel snuggled in my arms. It took me a few minutes to realize that it was morning, and exactly what that meant. Shit! We had stayed out all night.

I quickly jumped up, taking Nessi with me, and just as soon accidentally letting her crash to the ground. Her eyes opened quickly when she hit the ground. "I'm sorry hunny," I apologized while helping her up.

"It's alright," she said looking around realizing why I was freaking out. "Oh no! We are in so much trouble." She exclaimed looking around for her clothes. As soon as we both were clothed we ran to the car leaving everything else we brought there.

"Put your seat belt on," I told her, reaching a speed well over ninety. She did as she was told and then stared at me with the most serious look on her face.

"Jake, you have to block your mind when you see dad," she told me. I had thought about that, and I would be screwed if I didn't. "And we need to lie, and we need to make them believe it." She seemed so serious, so responsible, so grown up. I didn't know what we could tell them.

"I think we should tell the truth," I told her. She looked at me in disbelief. Oh duh! "Not the whole truth, just the part about the pond and then falling asleep." There was no way we could make any better of an excuse because if there was some other reason like a flat tire in a place where we didn't have cell phone service, then we could always just run.

"Ok, but when we get there let me talk, because dad will be way more likely to bite your head off then mine," she told me.

As we pulled up to the house I could see them waiting in the living room. Sometimes I wished Nessi had normal human parents, the kind that slept. If you get home at 5:30 in the morning with normal parents, there is a fifty percent chance that they will be sleeping, and you can tell them you got home way before you did. I can't even tell you how many times my sisters stayed out all night, and my parents didn't realize.

Before getting out of the car Nessi looked at me, and grabbed my hand,"I love you Jake."

I looked into her eyes and kissed her," I love you too, more then you know," and with that we got out of the car.

I took a deep breathe trying to block myself. I had to lie with my mind, so I thought of swimming in the pond and only that. When we walked in the house, everyone except for Alice was sitting in the front room. Nessi was the first to speak," Good morning."

Edward was there I a matter of seconds. "Renesmme Charlie Cullen, where the hell where you? Do you realize how worried your mother and I have been?"

"Sorry dad, we fell asleep," she said with a straight face, and then touched her dad'd cheek. How could she do that now we were done for he would see everything, Damm it!

Edward just looked at me "Don't let it happen again!" was all he said. That was way too calm, no, that was unrealistic.

I looked at Nessi. She had such an innocent look on her face that if she had told me the sky was pink I would have believed her. She motioned for me to walk up the stairs, and I did. "You have to act like you believe me Jake!" she whispered to me. She was right but I was so confused.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" she sounded confused.

"What did Edward just see that isn't making him kill me right now?"

"Oh, I just lied." What did she mean she lied? She just showed him what she saw and felt, how could she lie about that.

"Sense when can you do that?"

"I figured out I could do it when I punched Stacey Williams in the face because she called me a slut, and I showed mom that she fell." I always wondered how she had gotten away with that.

"So what, you can just makeup a story and then show it like its true?"

"Yep," she said it like it was the most obvious thing I the world.

"You know if you mentioned that early I might not have been so worried!" I practically screamed at her. Did she realize that I almost had a heart attack thinking four very overprotective vampires were going to tear me to shreds for taking their baby's virtue? The number four was even probably an understatement. I mean if they had found out I don't think Carlisle, Esme, or Alice would have been very upset, and Emette might even have give me a high five, but I wouldn't be dumb enough to count on it either.

"I'm sorry, but I really wasn't sure if I could do it. I mean I've only done it before once." She was mumbling very fast and looked as if she was on the verge of tears. She had the most apologetic look on her face, and I could tell she felt bad. I didn't want that.

"No, its fine Ness, I was just really worked up," I looked at her sad little face and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry hunny."


	3. Chapter 3

_Renesmme:_

My heart dropped and my breathe quickened. This was impossible, how did this happen. Ok, I knew how this happened. My parents, my grandpa, and a few people my school paid so none of my teachers would have to go through the awkwardness all explained how this happened to people. I guess I just never really thought that specific lecture applied to me.

I had been sitting in the bathroom of the garage Jake worked at for half an hour. First I was waiting for the test to develop, and the other twenty-five minutes had been a mix of hyperventilating and crying. My mom was going to kill me, my dad was going to kill Jacob, and I didn't even know how Jake would react. This wasn't something we planned; it wasn't even something we considered for the future. How could we even know this was a possibility? Oh God! I finally knew how my mom felt when she was pregnant with me. How was I supposed to tell Jacob, I hadn't even told him that it had been a little over two months sense I had gotten my period. I just thought I was growing again, but then I started throwing up in middle of the every night.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door"Ness, are you ok?" I didn't reply, the question just threw me into tears. "Baby, are you crying?" Jake sounded worried, but I didn't know what to say. "Ness!" he screamed "I'm coming in." He opened the door like it had never been locked.

_Jacob:_

I froze in surprise. She was sitting in the corner of the bathroom holding her knees in her arms, crying. She wasn't one to cry, and when she did she normally came to me to talk about whatever was wrong. "Hunny what's wrong?" I asked while sliding down to sit next to her. She looked up at me and then down to something in her hand. She looked at me again, bit her lip, and handed me the thing in her hand. It only took me a second to realize what it was, but why was she handing me a pregnancy test? It was one of those fancy ones that didn't have confusing colors or lines, it simply said pregnant. I looked at her confused. Who was pregnant?

She stared at the floor "I'm pregnant," was all she said. To most people that would probably be the first thing on their mind when their girlfriend who they sleep with hands them a positive pregnancy test, but we weren't a normal couple.

"Are you sure?" I asked confused.

"I haven't had my period for over two months, and I've been throwing up every night for a few weeks now." She looked even more confused then I was.

All I could think to say was "Oh." My mind was trying to take it in. How could this be possible? Sure we never actually asked Carlisle if she could get pregnant, but we just assumed she couldn't. Most half bread animals can't have children and after all that's what she is, and not only that but she's also half vampire and female vampires can't reproduce. What did that matter now? We were wrong and now she was pregnant.

After a few minutes of starring into space I phased back to see her crying again. It hurt me to see her in tears. I needed to comfort her. I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms, cradling her. "It's all going to be fine baby. Don't worry," I said kissing her head.

"I'm scared," she told me.

"Don't be baby. You are strong, and I will be with you the whole time." I tried to comfort her, but the truth was I was scared to. The only other time I was that scared was when I though the Volturi wanted to kill her.

"I'm not scared that I won't be strong enough Jake, if humans can handle having a baby then I definitely can." She didn't know the full detail of what her mom went through when she had her, and at this moment I was not going to tell her. "I'm scared about what my family is going to do," she said cuddling into my chest. That hadn't even crossed my mind yet. What would her family do? Would they tear me up into pieces? Would they never let me have anything to do with Nessi again? They couldn't do that could they, they knew I couldn't live without her. I started breathing harder, and before I knew it I was crying too, So much for being the tough one.

We decided not to tell anyone until we had to. To my relief the pregnancy was nothing like Bella's, it was going at the normal rate. We tried to act like everything was normal but to do that we both had to keep everything on the topic of babies from our minds around Edward. That was harder to do then I thought, so I spent most of my time out of the house, saying my partner at the garage was having a hard time so I picked up a few extra shifts. Nessi had the same problem, and told her parents that she joined a bunch of clubs at school. The truth was that she normally stayed with me at the shop, or she took my car and went to Barnes and Nobles for a green tea and a new book. By the time she was four months pregnant she had the whole place filled with books. Twice a week she would go to the movies or go shopping, but that was only when Rosalie came and worked at the shop. As much as I hated it I had to admit that Blondie was a really good mechanic, so she came in to work every Monday and Friday. I always could have gone to the movies or shopping with Ness and let Rose handle the store, but the truth was that if I had a baby on the way then I needed to be able to support my family.

Nessi's fashion sense went from cute tight shirts and miniskirts to jeans, sweats, and baggy t-shirts. Alice was disgusted and kept trying to buy Nessi new clothes. Nessi just insisted that she liked being comfortable, but Alice didn't buy it. If there was one thing I could be thankful for it would have been that both Nessi and I were immune to Alice's power. Jasper was a different story. He constantly asked us why we were so worried, and what we were hiding. Nessi and Jasper were very close and I could tell he didn't like her trying so hard to keep a secret from him. Nessi hadn't gained that much weight, and her small protruding bump on her stomach was well hidden under her t-shirts and hoodies.

"Jacob you've been spending so much time at the shop lately, I was wondering if you wanted to take a break. I will take you and Ness out for dinner tonight if you want?" Carlisle asked me, giving me company while I ate breakfast. I let Ness take my car to school that day and decided to stay a little longer to eat breakfast, and then go to work on my Harley.

"Sure, Rose can handle the shop tonight," I said while shoveling eggs into my mouth. I couldn't say no to Carlisle he was probably the nicest person I've ever met.

"How does the Chinese restraint down the street sound, I've been wanting to go their."

"Sure, sure but Carlisle you don't eat." He and I both laughed at my statement. Was it really that dumb?

"I meant that I want to see how the restaurant looks," he explained to me, while I washed off my plate.

"Right, that makes more sense," I told him running out the door," What time should we meet you?"

"Seven would be good. Have a nice day at work."

"Sure, sure you too," I screamed behind me while I ran to my bike.

_Renesmme:_

"You look beautiful," he told me, noticing me fidget with my dress while we were walking in. I was wearing a new dress I had bought. It was short and purple, but it was the kind that flowed from my chest and didn't get tighter until it hit my thighs where it ended. It did a very nice job of hiding my little bump, but I couldn't help being self conscious. I had always been skinny. I would eat as much as Jake, and not gain a pound. So I couldn't tell my family I was just getting fat, it wouldn't make sense, my vampire genes were supposed to keep me fit and beautiful. But there it was my little bump, the one I already loved so much. How could my family not love this little miracle?

"I think we need to tell them soon," I told Jake while we were waiting for my grandpa.

"Tell who what?" He looked at me dumbfounded.

"My family Jake. I'm starting to get big and they'll notice." I had decided we needed to tell them that morning when I looked at my stomach in the shower. It was a small but obvious baby bump.

"Oh, Yeah I've been thinking the same thing," he grabbed my hand," When do you think we should tell them?"

"I don't know but I think we should talk to Carlisle first." I had it all planned if we had Carlisle on our side assuring them it was ok and I was safe then it might go smoother.

"Do you want to tell him tonight?" he asked me. I nodded my head and bit my lip nervously. He wrapped his arm around me and assured me everything would be ok. I didn't believe him.

Carlisle got there about ten minutes later. "Sorry I'm late kids there was an emergency at the office."

"Is everyone ok," Jake asked.

"Yeah, just a four year old who shoved a Barbie shoe up his nose. So what did you two order?"

"Oh," I hadn't even thought about ordering without him, but sense he doesn't eat that would have made sense, " We actually haven't ordered yet." I looked at Jake and he called the waiter. She looked at us with a normal face for someone who sees an extraordinarily beautiful man, with a beautiful woman, and a six foot seven inch gorgeous Native American.

"Can I please have an order of mushu chicken with fried rice, and an order of peppered steak with steamed." The steak was for me. Jake knew what food I liked better than I did. He had been the one to take me to my first restaurants and introduce me to new foods sense no one else in my family ate.

The waitress looked at Carlisle," Nothing for me, but thank you," he told her politely. I was getting more nervous by the minute. "Is there anything you two want to talk to me about?" he asked us casually after we got our food. He knew something.

"How did you know," Jacob asked.

"Well you two have been friends for more then a while now, and unlike Edward you were not born a hundred years ago, so I assume you are curious about the consequences of a physical relationship." I was so confused and the redness of Jakes cheeks showed me he was too.

"Huh?" was all that came out of my mouth.

"I should tell you two that it really is in your best interest to wait. I have no idea how the pill would react to your body, and frankly a condom will break before you even start." My mouth fell open and my face could have passed for being sunburned. I looked at Jake who had an identical reaction on his face.

"Umm, I don't think we will be needing any of that anytime soon actually," I told him. I could here the fastness of both mine and Jacob's hearts, we had to tell him.

"Well that's a relief your father would kill me if he knew I was having this conversation with you." He suddenly looked worried," Then what did you need to talk to me about?"

I looked at Jake and grabbed his hand showing him I was too scared and for him to tell my grandpa. "Uh Carlisle, what she meant when she said we won't be needing any of that was," Jake squeezed my hand and glanced at me before he finished "it's too late."

Grandpa looked at me, I know if his face could get any paler it would have. He immediately looked at my stomach. After a few seconds of shock his face turned normal again and he started asking all the usual doctor questions. After we answered all his questions he told us that he needed to check me at his office the next day, and that we probably shouldn't tell the rest of the family until he knows more about the baby.

I was waiting in my grandpa's office with Jake. I was passing from side to side. My grandpa told us he would be in the office in five minutes, but he gave me a paper of extremely personal questions to feel out. After finishing the paper I was suddenly nervous. My grandfather, the man I had lived with my whole life who had helped raise me sense I was a baby was now going to know a lot more about my relationship wityh Jacob then I would have liked.

He walked in the room only a few minutes later then he had said. After going over every awkward question I had filled out he told me something that relieved me more then I thought I thought it would. He told me the baby was growing at a normal rate, and that the pregnancy wasn't going to be anything like my mothers. I wasn't exactly sure what my mom had gone threw because no one thought it was important to tell me. I did know however that it ended in my dad turning her into a vampire, so I'm guessing it was bad. I could feel Jake calm down as soon as the words fell out of Carlisle's mouth. After the brief moment of calm I realized what we gad to do next, and that put meright back into my state of panic. My parents were not going to take the news well, no matterhow easy the pregnancy was going to be.


End file.
